


Closer

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: olicity dom/sub smut with oliver as the dom and felicity as the sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> although I have a strong love for sub!oliver i decided to take a stab at this. I challenged myself to make this as smutty as possible so _**WARNING**_ for super explicit content ahead. Title from the song of the same name by nine inch nails ;)

Felicity sat back on her heels and let out a slow breath. She and Oliver were trying something new; a bit of a reversal. Normally he was the one in her position, on his knees, the one giving up all control. It was cathartic for the both of them.

Today it was different. They talked about it and it was decided that they would switch it up. She thought it would be interesting, fun, and definitely sexy. 

"You sure you're okay with this?" he asked for what was probably the third or fourth time. 

Felicity gave him a smirk. "Yeah, just like the last time you asked." 

"I just want to be one hundred percent positive." 

"I know," she said, "It's sweet." 

She watched him shake out his nerves and step forward. He stood a few inches away from her in nothing, but his boxers. She looked up at him with innocent eyes, waiting for him to tell her what to do. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as his hand moved downward. 

He palmed himself over the fabric. Felicity felt a stir inside of her. She always loved watching him touch himself like that. His cock began to harden under his touch. She wanted to put her hands on him, but she didn't have permission to touch. She dug her fingers into her leg and told herself to be patient.

Oliver stepped out of his boxers and kicked them away. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped slowly. 

"Do you want it?" he asked with a smirk on his face. 

Felicity nodded. 

"I need to hear it." 

"Yes, please. I want it." 

"Open your mouth." 

Felicity did as he said and opened her mouth wide. He stepped closer, leaning forward and dragging the tip of his cock over her plump lips. Her hands reached up instinctively, but he stepped back. 

"No touching until I say so."

She practically whimpered, but placed her hands back in her lap. He moved forward again, pressing his tip further into her mouth. She flicked her tongue across his tip, causing him to groan. 

"Suck." 

Felicity happily wrapped her lips around his dick and began to suck. Oliver's hand moved to tangle in her blonde locks. He gripped gently, making it obvious that he was trying not to hurt her. Even in a position of power he was worried about her wellbeing.

"Mmm," she hummed against his member. 

Oliver groaned louder and his grip on her tightened just a little. He thrust his hips into her mouth. 

"You like that?" 

He dragged himself out of her mouth and waited for an answer. 

"Yes. I want you to fuck my mouth, please," the words came out as a beg. "I want you to be rough."

Felicity wanted this. She wanted to please him. As much as she liked receiving she was equally happy with giving. She thought it would be harder to give up control like this, but she trusted Oliver and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. 

"That's what I like to hear." 

He grabbed his cock again and pressed it into her mouth again. His fingers tangled in her hair, rougher this time. He thrust his hips forward and slowly began to fuck her mouth. Felicity kept her eyes on his and kept her mouth wide open to accept his cock each time he rolled his hips. 

She hummed against his thick length, causing him to pick up the pace. 

"Fuck yes," he moaned out. 

Felicity could feel her lace panties becoming damp. She couldn't help getting turned on, but she wanted more than anything to be touched or to be able to touch him.

As if he read her mind Oliver whispered, "Touch me." 

Felicity's hands shot up. She held onto one of his thighs while the other hand gripped onto his balls. She gripped them and massaged them in the way that she knew he liked. 

"Fuck," he held her hair tightly as he fucked her mouth with much more force. 

She gripped harder, pushing him over the edge. He gave one last thrust into her mouth and started to come down her throat. She swallowed everything he had to give her. He let go of her hair and pulled back slowly. Felicity licked her lips and looked up at him expectantly. 

Oliver panted heavily for a moment. He tried to catch his breath before grabbing onto her wrist and gently pulling her to her feet. 

"Are you okay?" he whispered. 

"I'm fine," she replied, loving how much he worried about her, "Keep going." 

He straightened up and nodded. His hand suddenly went low, cupping her core over her clothing. She gasped quietly. She hadn't expected it, but she wasn't complaining. She liked how they could break scene so easily, but fall back into it without a problem. 

"You're so wet," he murmured as he rubbed her gently, "You really enjoyed having your mouth fucked, huh?" 

Felicity nodded, but then remembered her words. "Yes, so much. It was so good." 

He teased her through the lazy fabric, making her whine. As soon as the noise left her mouth, he pulled his hand away. He tsked her and shook his head. She held her head low, ashamed over the noise she had made. 

"Patience," he said. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Strip," he said suddenly.

Felicity nodded and got rid of the last remaining clothing as quickly as possible.

"On the bed," he added, "On your hands and knees." 

She scrambled up onto the bed and got into position. 

"Such a beautiful sight," his hand moved over her ass as he spoke. 

Oliver grabbed onto one of her ass cheeks, gripping roughly for a moment before giving an equally rough smack. The motion caused her to move forward just a little, but she managed to regroup. 

"What if I fucked your perfect ass?" he asked, but she knew it wasn't really a question. 

"I want to feel you," she groaned out. 

Felicity wanted to feel him filling her pussy, but she would take anything that he gave her. He was quiet for a moment as he dug in the bedside table. He pulled out her vibrator as well as a bottle of lube. 

"And I want you to feel full, baby."

"Yes, please. I need it," she whined again.

"So impatient," he smacked her ass again. 

Felicity groaned this time. It was a slight sting of pain, but at the same time it felt good. 

Oliver climbed up onto the bed with the vibrator and lube in hand. He leaned over her giving kisses down her back, making her shiver. When he reached her ass, he kissed over the place he had smacked. Felicity knew that he loved her ass. It was hard not to know with the way he grabbed it and stared. It didn't bother her in the least. He suddenly bit down on the same spot he had kissed. 

"Oh," she gasped in surprised. 

He bit and sucked, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to leave a mark. 

When he pulled back he gave a smirk, "Perfect." 

Felicity heard the sound of the vibrator turning on. He rubbed it through her slit before starting to slide it her. She moaned loudly. He was finally feeding her craving, her need, to be touched. He pumped it into her slowly for a few moments before pressing it all the way in. 

"Don't let the fall." 

Felicity quickly reached back with one hand and held it there. She didn't trust her ability to clench tight enough at the moment. 

Oliver slicked up his fingers with the lube. Without warning he started to tease and press into her asshole. He worked the lube around, but was careful not to hurt her. The feeling was so weird. She was full with the vibrator, but the addition of his fingers was something else. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good," he whispered, pulling his fingers back. 

He slathered on a decent amount of lube on his already hard cock. He positioned himself at her puckered hole. Felicity let out a slow shaky breath. She knew that taking his entire length was going to be difficult and painful, but she wanted this. 

He started to press in. He was so big he stretched her walls. She had been right; it was painful, but she would get used to it. He inched in until his hips were pressed against her ass. The fullness she felt from the toy and his cock was incredible. 

"Oh god," she choked out. 

Oliver gripped onto her hips and slowly started to thrust. He pulled back and pressed forward, slowly building up a steady rhythm. 

"So tight," he groaned, "Play with the toy, Felicity." 

She nodded and moved the vibrator in and out at the same pace as Oliver moved. She could feel her orgasm building. Her clit throbbed and ached. She knew this wasn't going to take long. All the sensations combined were just too much. "O-li-ver," she moaned. He picked up the pace, causing her to let go of the vibrator and grip onto the sheets. She slipped, ending up on her elbows. Oliver took the opportunity to tilt her body, so that her ass was up higher. He picked up the dropped toy, turned it up to max, and pressed it into her. 

The more he fucked her the better it started to feel. The pain subsided and was replaced by the pleasant fullness and vibrations. 

"Fuck," he held onto one hip and held the toy in place with his other hand. 

"Oh god…. oh god…. FUCK!" Felicity shouted. 

Her walls clenched around the toy and her body trembled beneath him. He fell over the edge a few moments later. He thrust into her ass and held her there. His cock throbbed inside of her as he started to come. Rope after sticky rope coated her walls. 

The toy fell out of her again and she slumped forward into the bed. She panted heavily, trying desperately to catch her breath. She whimpered quietly when he pulled out of her ass. She could feel his cum dripping out of her, but she didn't care. 

Oliver panted behind her, but she could feel him getting out of bed. "Don't," he breathed out, "Move." 

Felicity nodded, still trying to catch her breath. She was happy to have a spare moment. She turned her head, though, wondering what he was doing. He was in the bathroom cleaning up, which meant that he had more planned for them. 

She let her body slide all the way down and rolled over. She knew he said not to move, but she figured that it was okay for her to at least get comfortable. He came back out and paused for a moment, looking at the way she was sprawled out on the bed. 

He sucked in a deep breath and walked towards her. "So," he started to say, "I think I should punish you." 

She pouted up at him. 

"You let this fall," he picked up the still vibrating toy. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. 

He flicked off the toy and set it aside to be cleaned up later. "And you moved before I said you could." 

Felicity had never been on the receiving end of a punishment. She always gave. Oliver had the tendency of being impatient and needy when they were playing. Punishments varied depending on what he did. She wondered exactly what he had in store for her, but she was intrigued. 

"But maybe I won't," he said, walking towards the end of the bed, "Maybe I'll just taste you." 

Oliver got down on his knees in front of the bed and tugged her towards him until her legs hung over his shoulders. She could definitely deal with this. He was so good at what he did and she was looking forward to it already. 

He leaned in and dragged his tongue over her pussy. She groaned out loudly. She was already so sensitive from her previous orgasm. 

"Like that?" 

"Yes, god yes," she moaned. 

He went in again this time flicking his tongue across her aching clit. He teased the nub mercilessly before dipping down lower to her hole. He lapped up the juices from her orgasm and slipped his tongue inside. He probed her walls, causing her to arch her back and moan louder. 

"Oliver," she dragged out his name. 

He switched back to clit. His lips wrapped around the bundle of nerves and he sucked roughly. His fingers took over where his tongue had been. He slipped two inside of her and began to pump slowly. They curled each time he reached far enough back. 

Felicity twisted her fists into the sheets. She could feel her second orgasm building. She got closer and closer and then Oliver pulled back. 

He licked his lips and smirked up at her. "Do you want to come?" 

Felicity felt like she was going to explode. She was teetering on the edge of her orgasm, but she couldn't reach it now. "Please," she begged, "Please let me come." 

He seemed to think about it for a moment. Orgasm denial was her favorite game, so she knew she one hundred percent deserved to feel this. 

"Please, Oliver. I need to come." 

"Since you asked so nicely," he slammed his two fingers in again and began to pump quickly.

"Oh god, yes!" 

He sucked on her clit and continued to thrust his fingers into her. Her walls clenched around his fingers as her juices gushed. She trembled beneath him, moaning out his name over and over again. Her back arched and her toes curled. 

Oliver kept going until she had slumped into the bed. He pulled his fingers back and leaned in to kiss her pussy gently. He pushed himself up to climb into the bed. His lips trailed upward over her body until he reached her lips. 

She could feel his hardened cock press against her stomach. She was tired and sore, but she still wanted to feel him buried deep in her pussy. He reached down and gripped onto her thigh, raising her leg. He positioned himself at her entrance and started to press in. 

Felicity groaned out loud. She had barely recovered from her second orgasm, making this feel even more incredible. 

He thrust quickly. They both knew that this wasn't going to take long. His movements became rough, causing her to moan out even louder. 

"Fuck," she shouted. 

Oliver kept his eyes on hers, grunting each time their hips met. His thrusts became erratic and almost sloppy. She fell over the edge first. She squeezed his cock tightly, pushing him towards his climax. He spilled his cum inside of her. He kept moving until neither of them could move anymore. 

Felicity panted heavily and closed her eyes. She whimpered quietly when Oliver pulled out and moved to lie down beside her. 

"That was amazing," she whispered. 

"Yeah?" he breathed out the word. 

She peaked her eyes open and turned her head to look at him. "Yeah." 

"Good," he mumbled, leaning in to kiss her lips lazily, "I was worried." 

"I know you were," she smiled against his lips and kissed him back, "But you did so well." 

Oliver wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her close. "I'm glad," he gave her another lazy kiss. 

Felicity returned the gentle peck, "But I am so upping my game next time, mister."


End file.
